


We're done

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Hidden agenda and lies have consequences, Not A Happy Ending, Not for fans of Lana Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Clark confronts Lana about her hidden agenda. Not for fans of Clark/Lana or Lana Lang.
Relationships: past Clark Kent/Lana Lang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	We're done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Just something I remembered from Smallville and I needed to let this out. Takes place at the end of 8x13, where Clark confronts Lana on the roof of Daily Planet after Lana gains the Prometheus suit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Smallville.

"You have powers. And last time that happened, it didn't end well." Clark reminded.

"I'm different now. This time, I've prepared myself." Lana said.

"Those months you were gone, why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" Clark demanded.

"You would've never let me go through with it." Lana explained.

"It's dangerous, Lana. It's never been tested on humans." Clark pointed out.

"Give Lex credit where credit is due." Lana said. "When it comes to all things scientific, he's pulled off the impossible on more than one occasion. Clark, you don't have to protect me anymore."

"I'm not sure if I can still trust you either." Clark said, leaving Lana a bit taken aback. "You've lied to me before, and I understand you had good reasons and you were trying to protect me but this time, you put me and Chloe in danger, all because you had hidden agenda, when you came back, to get your revenge on Lex. And this isn't the first time this has happened. You also used Lex's money to spy on him, right behind our backs and you put a bullseye on our backs."

"Clark…" Lana said.

"Everytime I try to care about you… you do something behind our backs, which later hurts us. I'll always care about you, Lana. But I'm not sure I can trust you anymore. If you need help with this, you know where to find me." Clark said. He turned around as Lana looked sad. "But beyond that, you and I are done."

Clark walked away as Lana reflected on what she had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I found Clark/Lana cute until Season 5 and Lana became a horrible bitch from that point and while I understand to an extent why she treated Clark terribly because he was unable to be honest with her, in Seasons 7-8 Lana repeatedly lied to him and Chloe and schemed behind their backs, which put them all in life-threatening danger and if I were in Clark's place, I would've given up on her already at the point where Lana used the Prometheus tech to get the special suit with Clark's powers or whatever the hell that was. Clark blindly chasing her despite Lana's misdeeds is the same as Oliver giving Felicity a lot of leeway, despite her stunts, Cayden James included.
> 
> To be blunt, Lana was probably the worst female character in Smallville, just as much as Felicity Smoak and Iris West are in Arrowverse, despite that these two are more tolerable nowadays.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
